pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gate
Gates are found in a number of different forms in both Pikmin games, which require different strategies to overcome them. They are the most common type of obstacle in Pikmin. Gates block paths to different areas and can be destroyed by Pikmin; just swarm them into the structure. As time passes, the length of which depends on the number and type of Pikmin working on razing the gate and the type of gate, it will lower in three distinct stages, finally collapsing to the ground with the characteristic 'completion sound'. Variations There are four major variations in gate structure: *White gates (also known as White Bramble Gates) are the most basic, and take a relatively short amount of time to destroy. *Black gates (also known as Black Bramble Gates) that are made up of a lattice-like pattern are stronger, but any Pikmin can still remove them. *Electric fences consist of metal with electricity running through; of course, only Yellow Pikmin can help with clearing these out of the way. *Stone gates, found only in Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 3, require the Yellow Pikmin again, this time due to their affinity for bomb-rocks. Each blast from a bomb-rock makes the wall fall to a lower stage. There are three colour variations here: white stone gates, which require only three bomb-rocks, gray ones, which require six, and black stone gates, which require nine bomb-rocks. Ordinary black and white gates can also be found with pipes emitting poison gas within, found only in Pikmin 2. These require the resistance of White Pikmin. Gate Strength The strength of both colors of normal gate varies greatly through both Pikmin games, though those above ground tend in general to be much sturdier than the randomly generated ones in caves in Pikmin 2. An exception to this is the white gates that enclose the Emperor Bulblax arena at the Final Trial in the first Pikmin game, which are exceptionally frail for above-ground gates. In Fanon-Games Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Gates can be found in all Territories within the Land of Wonders in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. Gates work as they did in previous games. Gates are never found in Dangerous Depths. Below is a list of where each gate can be found. White Bramble Gate *One can be found guarding the exit of the Beginner Territory. *Five can be found throughout the Arctic Territory, very brittle. *Three can be found splitting the Giant Breadbugs evenly in the Loaf Territory. Black Bramble Gate *Three can be found around the Inferno Territory. *Seven can be found distributed around the Marsh Territory, difficult to demolish. Some are submerged. Goolixes can pass through them slowly. *Five surrounded by Poison can be found in the Toxin Territory. *A single one can be found guarding the Yellow Onion in the Spark Territory. Electric Fences *Three can be found scattered throughout the Spark Territory. *A single Electric Fence protects the exit of the Spark Territory. *A single one can be found in the Marsh Territory, guarding the Blue Onion. Stone Gates *A single one can be found slightly camouflaged around a rock wall, can be broken by repeated hits from Purple Pikmin. Category:Obstacles